


And maybe that's all we ever needed

by skinandbones



Series: Klance - Fate/Zero AU [4]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Keith (Master), Lance (Servant), M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have that fire and it still burns. I want to keep it alive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And maybe that's all we ever needed

**Author's Note:**

> Request: First time Keith sees Lance's memories of their past selves.
> 
> Thank you @linglynz for the request on Tumblr, I hope this is something you’re looking for?? Because I’m just ??? constantly.
> 
> Side Note:  
> There’s a reason why Lance is wearing a gold bangle on his left wrist in the pic I commissioned :’D. The little tiny mystery…
> 
> Basic information about the AU can be found [here](http://ramblesofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/149299772482/vld-x-fate-au-wishes).

The sun was high in the sky, a clear day during a peaceful time despite a rare one but they would take what was given during a period of war. They walked together hand-in-hand through the small pathway into the forest and they spoke, warm words filled the air with pleasantry. The taller one with sapphire eyes playfully pushed his partner to the side after a joke was made while the other lightly threaten to cut him with his sword.

They would never hurt each other.

When their travel reached a small lake, the man bid his partner over to the edge.

“Watch this.”

The tip of his blue spear dipped just right on the surface of the water, creating a small ripple before he pulled back, creating a thin line of ice before circling it, giving the top a more defined form. Once finished, he bent down and snapped it off the lake.

“For you.” The loveliest of smiles and he handed him a rose of ice.

“Oh.” He widened at such a small beautiful gift and held it. It didn’t melt at his touch. He felt the cool surface of each individual petals and spun it in his hand, the little light it gave off when a bit of sunshine hit it at the right angle.

“Show-off.” He left a grin and held it close to his heart. 

The blue paladin closed the distance between them and moved his hand until it cupped the swordsman’s cheek. He only stared and a slight brush of his thumb left the red paladin a tiny bit impatient and slipped a small kiss upon the man’s lips.

They moved on.

Out of the forest, the two reached at a glade. A meadow of stark green with life of the forest surrounding them and buttercups filled parts of the area, giving a vibrant yellow against the field. One could hear the small chirps of a bird not too far and perhaps, a few woodland creatures if one was careful not to startle them away. 

It was one of their favorite spots they loved to visit that was near the Altea border.

They walked to the middle where the flowers were most abundant and sat. The blue paladin was the first to lay on his back, his arms winded around his head while the other sat next to him and picked a bunch of flowers, working his way with the stems in a meticulous manner. 

“Hm? What’re you making?”

“You’ll see.” 

“Show me.”

“No. Be patient.” He said firmly and turned around in secret until the warrior rolled around, cuddling against him as his arms snaked around his midriff. He popped his head outward until they caught each other’s stare. “Stop being cute, Lance.”

“Aww, but you like it.” Lance bashed eyelashes at him and received a quick flick against his nose. He yelped but remained comfortable staying like this.

When it was finished, the small gift was wrapped around Lance’s left wrist. Lance looked at it in surprise and almost in awe as the buttercups hugged innocently against his skin.

“If I had some gold around then maybe it would’ve been-” He didn’t finish his statement as he was pulled down onto a warm chest of dark blue. 

“This is fine.” Lance whispered and kissed him.

Everything turned black.

Keith’s eyes shot open, what once was a lively meadow was now a simple ceiling in his room, colors of gray and dry paint set the bland tone well. The window to his right told him it was still dark outside. He pulled the covers back and sat up, reading the clock showing past 3:30a.m. His chest felt a dull ache at the memories.

That was him and Lance, wasn’t it? Together intimately and it made sense, knowing how their bond allowed sharing of memories but what he didn’t understand why he looked like the man in them. Keith brushed his messy hair back and swung his legs over until he felt the chill against his soles.

“Lance.” Keith said and the servant appeared.

Keith didn’t look at him yet. In fact, he wasn’t sure what to say or even ask so he waited but there was only empty silence, putting both in a standstill. What he heard was a few steps before Lance took a seat on the bed next to him.

“I don’t understand.” Keith uttered finally and gripped the bed sheets in his fists.

“We were together as long as we had each other back then. He was my other half and I loved him until we were killed in battle. I didn’t get to say goodbye but that was a long time ago.”

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Keith frowned and tilted his head to meet Lance’s gaze. “Then was it true when I asked you what you wanted? That you…”

“Yes.”

“I’m not him. At least, I don’t think I am.”

“You look like him yes, almost a spitting image but you’re Keith. You’re important to me and that’s more than enough.”

“It’s not.” Keith shook his head in denial. “You can’t possibly considered that this is what you want. If you wanted to be with him again then I’ll-”

Lance halted him. “Staying by your side is enough. The day you summoned me, I was given a second a chance despite the circumstances but I vowed to protect you and see you live.” Lance slipped his hand and stroked Keith’s face slowly. His eyes glowered. “You have that fire and it still burns. I want to keep it alive.”

Keith reached over to Lance’s own hand and squeezed. He took a second to breathe, to get his thoughts together but when Lance leaned in and gently bump their foreheads together, Keith knew he was at a lost because looking into his servant’s eyes were as beautiful as the oceans he remembered a long time ago. A fleeting memory was now as striking and beloved.

Lance sighed deeply into his face and Keith can feel the hot breath tickling his skin. He swallowed at the close proximity but he wasn’t pulling away except feeling a weight pushing him down on the bed with Lance hovering over him, wearing a tender smile that melted whatever doubts he had.

“Keith.”

“What?” Keith paused and felt fingers pulling his hair to the side.

“Sleep.”

Lance leaned in and left a kiss over Keith’s forehead before he faded away with a small curl of his lips, leaving Keith in wonder but for the remainder of the night, he easily fell asleep until the sun greeted him a new morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request something from this AU and I'll do my best!
> 
> Find me at ofskinandbones (Tumblr).


End file.
